


E il lago ascoltava

by TooOldForThisPlace



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Good!Von Rothbart, M/M, good dad!Von Rothbart, swan lake rewrite
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooOldForThisPlace/pseuds/TooOldForThisPlace
Summary: Questa storia inizia con un lago. I laghi non sono mai i protagonisti, ma guardano e ascoltano. Conoscono tutte le storie più belle, le più tragiche, e le più umane.  Storie come questa, che è già stata raccontata eppure no. Non così.Questa storia inizia con un raggio di sole, un alito di vento che profuma di pino. Un lago fra gli alberi, un palazzo, uno stormo di cigni a volo e uno di bambini, ricchi e poveri, principi e contadini, intenti a chissà quale meraviglioso gioco. Fra quei bambini ce ne sono quattro che ancora non lo sanno, ma saranno i protagonisti di questa storia.Se le favole non vi fanno paura, sedetevi intorno a me in riva al lago, e ascoltate.





	1. Odette

Odette ha sette anni e viene da lontano, o almeno a lei sembra di sì. I suoi genitori l'hanno spedita via con una carrozza, una balia, e un carro intero di bauli che non è curiosa di aprire. È normale, fra re e regine, siglare un'alleanza scambiandosi false promesse e i propri figli. Odette ricorda di aver avuto paura, di aver pianto a lungo con il visino nascosto nel seno della balia. Ricorda una bimbetta magra con il naso sporco di farina che l'ha guardata arrivare con due occhi grigi e curiosi, e le ha sorriso. Poi un bambino sconosciuto l'ha presa per mano e le ha detto:  
"Su, basta frignare, guarda che un lago ce l'abbiamo già. Sei una principessa o un fiume?"  
E quel bambino aveva un sorriso storto e le mani calde e si chiamava Siegfried, e Odette è andata a giocare al lago con lui e con la bimbetta magra e con tanti tanti altri, e ha smesso di piangere. 

Odette ha dieci anni, e non ha più paura adesso. Il palazzo in riva al lago è la sua casa. Il principe Siegfried si pavoneggia dall'alto della sua dodicesima estate, ma lei ha due gomiti ossuti e trentadue denti sanissimi, e nessuna paura di usarli sull'erede al trono. Essere amici era più facile una volta, ma adesso lei è "una ragazza" e non ci si può fare granché. La prende con filosofia, e quando i graffi o la solitudine fanno troppo male può sempre scappare al lago con la bambina magra dagli occhi grigi. Odile inventa sempre i giochi migliori, racconta le storie più avvincenti, e il lago luccica al sole proprio come i suoi occhi, o forse è il contrario. Con lei si può ridere e ridere, talmente tanto che ci si dimentica come si fa a essere tristi. 

Odette ha tredici anni, e ha rinunciato a tentare. Siegfried non vuole più essere suo amico, e preferisce andarsene a caccia con Valerius e gli altri. Quando sono costretti nella stessa stanza per più di qualche minuto non fanno che punzecchiarsi e lanciarsi occhiatacce. Odette non ha bisogno di lui, e impara presto l'arte tutta femminile di fingere un'emicrania per sottrarsi agli interminabili tè nel salottino della regina e correre in cerca di Odile. Odile è triste ultimamente. Sorride a Odette con gli occhi grigi e lucidi, e stringe la sua mano con una forza nervosa che prima non c'era, e ogni sera in riva al lago la saluta abbracciandola stretta, a lungo, come se non dovessero vedersi più. Odette non vuole vederla triste, e non le confessa che lei non ha paura di niente, mai - di niente, tranne che di quel lago scuro e grigio e triste che si spalanca dietro gli occhi di Odile quando devono separarsi. Odette torna da lei, sempre.

Odette ha sedici anni e molte cose stanno cambiando. Siegfried sembra finalmente uscito da quella sua fase di irrimediabile stupidità, e i due si ritrovano a fare fronte comune per sopravvivere all'incoercibile noia della vita adulta a palazzo. La loro amicizia riparte a passetti goffi e incerti, come un anatroccolo appena uscito dall'uovo: un'occhiata complice qui, una risatina nascosta da un colpo di tosse là. Poi un giorno si guardano negli occhi, e all'improvviso è facile. L'anatroccolo ha imparato a nuotare. 

"Vogliono che ci sposiamo."  
Arriva così, dal niente. Odette si volta di scatto e Siegfried è calmo, come se parlasse di qualcun altro. Fa così solo quando ha paura, e Odette lo sa. Lei non ha paura, è solo che non capisce. Le dà fastidio non capire.  
"E me lo dici così? E me lo dici ora? Non è che adesso mi volto e c'è il vescovo in salotto, vero?"  
"Non fare la vipera. Non dobbiamo sposarci subito, fra qualche anno. Quando ne avrò ventuno e tu diciannove."  
"Ah."  
"Già."  
Pausa. Imbarazzo. Cosa si dice in questa situazione? Odette non sa se ringraziare o scusarsi.  
"Possiamo ancora essere amici, però. Anche da sposati. E poi chissà, magari cambiano idea."  
Siegfried tentenna, sembra che voglia convincere più che altro se stesso. Odette non sa cosa pensare, non sa cosa significhi essere sposati, non sa se si possa essere amici quando si è re e regina. E allora fa quello che fa sempre, quando una domanda le si rigira in testa senza trovare risposta. Corre da Odile. 

Odile sa sempre tutto. Suo padre è il precettore di corte, e l'ha cresciuta da solo fra i suoi libri e le sue mappe. Odette sa che dovrebbe smettere di cercarla, di vederla, di avere bisogno di lei. È una donna ormai, una principessa, e presto una donna sposata. Ma non sa come fare, e sotto sotto non vuole saperlo. Odile è un sorriso che brilla in quegli occhi grigi così belli e illumina la stanza, è una voce calma e ferma che le raddrizza i pensieri, è una mano gentile fra i suoi capelli, o ruvida nella sua. Senza di lei, il mondo non varrebbe la metà. 

Odile sa sempre tutto, anche oggi. Nella sua soffitta profumata di legno, sedute strette sul lettino imbottito di paglia, la voce bassa ma sicura di Odile rivela misteri spaventosi e attraenti al tempo stesso. Gli occhi di Odette si perdono fuori, cercano il lago, come se potesse affondarci il viso e spegnere lo stupido rossore delle sue guance. 

"Non devi avere paura, o almeno devi cercare di non averne. Non fa più male, quando smetti di avere paura. È più facile."  
"Io non ho paura, Odile. È solo che non ho capito. Cosa si deve fare esattamente?"  
"Si chiudono gli occhi e si fa un bel respiro profondo."  
"Così?"  
"Sì."  
"E poi cosa succede?"  
Odile sorride ma questa volta non le brillano gli occhi. Sembra stanca e preoccupata, e Odette si sente improvvisamente sciocca. Abbassa gli occhi, lottando con le lacrime brucianti di vergogna. Le dita di Odile cercano le sue.  
"Vuoi che ti faccia vedere? Così capisci, e non avrai paura quando sposerai il tuo principe."

Odette alza gli occhi di scatto, ma stavolta è un Odile che non la guarda. È arrossita e fissa le loro dita intrecciate sul lenzuolo, un po' incerta e un po' triste. Odette non sopporta di vederla triste. Sono già sedute così vicine, che le basta l'ombra di un gesto per posare le labbra sulla sua guancia tiepida, come quando erano bambine. E poi basta lo spazio di un respiro perché quelle labbra trovino la bocca di Odile, esitante e poi speranzosa e poi disperata. E Odette la stringe forte, come in quelle sere di lunghi addii quando sembrava che un abisso potesse scavarsi fra loro in una notte. _Non me ne vado, sono qui, sono qui._  
"Se ti spaventi dimmelo, mi fermo. Prometto. Mi fermo."  
Lo dice piano, Odile, come una preghiera. _Ti prego, non avere paura di me. Ti prego, non negarmi questo momento. Ti prego._ Ma proprio non si può avere paura di Odile, non dopo tutti questi anni. 

Odette ha quasi diciannove anni, e fa del suo meglio per dimenticare che la sua felicità è temporanea. Per adesso i giorni sono pieni di sole e di risate fra gli spruzzi del lago, e le notti sono piene di attesa e di sospiri segreti, e del gusto di Odile sulla lingua. E se qualche notte, man mano che il suo compleanno si avvicina, Odette dorme un po' di meno, se affonda le unghie un po' più forte in quella pelle bruna di sole, se spia i primi segnali dell'aurora con un nodo allo stomaco, né lei né Odile ne parlano. Non servirebbe a nulla. Il tempo fa il suo mestiere, che lo si conti ad alta voce o no. 

"Allora, che ne dici?"  
"Dico che lo facciamo."  
"Sicura?"  
"Sì."


	2. Siegfried

Siegfried ha nove anni e non vede l'ora di crescere. Il palazzo in riva al lago è un piccolo regno di giochi e avventure, e non ci si sente mai soli con Valerius alle calcagna, ma chissà quali magnifiche imprese si potranno inventare quando saranno più grandi! Valerius sa leggere molto bene, e a lui piacciono perfino le lezioni di geografia. È lui che si assicura che ogni cosa nei loro giochi abbia senso e sia _plausibile_, gli piace molto questa parola. Siegfried preferirebbe poter giocare ai draghi sputafuoco per una volta, ma nemmeno i principi possono fare tutto quello che vogliono. Quando è arrivata la bambina dagli occhi allungati, la principessa che veniva da lontano, allora sì è stato divertente. All’inizio piangeva, ma poi ha smesso e hanno giocato insieme alla strega e il cavaliere. A lei piacciono anche le cose che non sono _plausibili_. 

Siegfried ha dodici anni e vuole essere grande. Smette di giocare con Odette, ormai è troppo piccola e poi con le ragazze non si può giocare. Valerius ha ricevuto in regalo un arco, e basta un mucchio di paglia o un tronco marcito per passare ore a credersi grandi cacciatori. Si fa a gara a chi nuota più veloce, a chi ha meno paura dell'acqua scura del lago, a chi si arrampica più in alto. A volte vince Siegfried, a volte Valerius. Odile è la più brava a nuotare sott'acqua senza respirare, ma preferisce stare con Odette e le altre ragazze. Meglio così. Non sta bene che un principe perda una gara di nuoto con una ragazza più piccola, nemmeno se è la figlia del vecchio Van Rothbart. Le lezioni proseguono, diventano più interessanti. Se Siegfried non capisce qualcosa, Valerius è sempre pronto a spiegare e dare una mano. Sono una buona squadra.

Siegfried ha quindici anni, e improvvisamente nulla ha più senso. Gli amici con cui andava a nuotare al lago sono uomini ormai. Odette non lo rincorre più nel parco per convincerlo a giocare con lei, è fredda e distante, abbassa lo sguardo quando lo incontra. La corte lo guarda con occhi diversi, ormai è un principe per davvero. È finalmente cresciuto, e non sa che fare. Valerius invece sì, lui si muove con grazia fra i cortigiani, è affabile e spiritoso, semina pettegolezzi e raccoglie una popolarità crescente. Vanno ancora a caccia insieme, loro due soli ora che sono cresciuti, ma anche lì è tutto diverso. Valerius sa sempre quello che fa, è padrone di sé e di chiunque lo ascolti. È ipnotico. Siegfried lo guarda e non può staccare gli occhi, non può cacciare via il pensiero insistente di quelle mani, dei calli che conosce a memoria, identici ai suoi, lasciati dalla corda dell'arco. Neanche quello ha senso. 

Siegfried ha diciannove anni e vorrebbe tornare bambino. Lo sguardo perso oltre gli alberi, verso il lago dove ormai giocano piccoli sconosciuti, si ripromette che sarà un buon re per tutti loro. Fa del suo meglio. Ma è tutto così maledettamente complicato. 

"Sei preoccupato. Te lo si legge in faccia."  
Le dita di Valerius tracciano incantesimi sulla sua pelle, ora che le stelle sono troppe per contarle e il loro respiro si è calmato. Siegfried non risponde subito, chiude gli occhi e ascolta il canto degli ultimi grilli. Presto l'estate finirà, e queste parole che sta per dire - che sa di dover dire - hanno già il gusto amaro di un addio. 

"Vogliono che sposi Odette. Fra due anni, se non cambiano idea prima."  
"Pensi che ti dirà di no?"   
"Penso che mi dirà di sì, e che passeremo il resto dei nostri giorni a desiderare che non l'avesse fatto."  
Valerius sorride, si avvicina un po' di più sotto i mantelli che li riparano dal vento di settembre.   
"Come sei pessimista. Siete buoni amici, non c'è base migliore per un matrimonio."   
Passa qualche secondo, poi un paio di labbra tiepide si posano sulla spalla di Siegfried.   
"Sarai un bravo re."  
"Come lo sai?"   
"Sei un brav'uomo, e un pessimo politico."  
"E tu allora, cosa sarai?"   
"Un buon consigliere, se mi vorrai. Altrimenti, un uomo mediocre e un ottimo politico."

Non hanno mai parlato del futuro prima, non sul serio. Forse segretamente speravano di restare fermi, presi in trappola in un presente eterno, una lunga estate di sole, di sangue, di desiderio. Non ne hanno mai parlato, ma il volto di Valerius è un libro spalancato in una grafia nota e amata. Non c'è bisogno di parlare del futuro, perché sanno entrambi che un futuro, per loro, non c'è. Siegfried sente, in quel luogo remoto dentro di sé in cui si sanno le cose terribili, che sarà fedele a Odette. Non sono sempre andati d'accordo, ma hanno riconquistato una complicità sincera e la loro amicizia è preziosa, come tutte le cose acquistate con le lacrime. Essere amico di Odette è facile, come è facile amare Valerius. Siegfried non è sicuro di saper fare il contrario, ma non è giusto che sia lei a pagare la sua debolezza. Merita la possibilità di essere regina, non uno scandalo inutile. E poi, un re non può permettersi di essere debole. 

"Siegfried?"   
"Sì?"   
"Qualsiasi cosa sarò, apparterrà a te."

Siegfried ha quasi ventun'anni. Si chiede se i suoi occhi siano tristi quanto quelli di Odette, di Valerius, di Odile. Si chiede se a Odette mancherà Odile come a lui mancherà Valerius, se quello che ha intravisto fra loro è davvero ciò che gli sembra. Vorrebbe chiedere a Van Rothbart di lasciare Odile a palazzo come dama di compagnia, e subito dopo vorrebbe chiedergli di andarsene e portarsi via la figlia, in un posto lontano. Sa che Valerius resterà a corte, che dovranno trovare un nuovo modo di esistere, un nuovo luogo a metà fra gli amanti che non potranno più essere e gli estranei che non sono mai stati. Siegfried si chiede se sia questo un cuore spezzato, e se smetterà mai di togliergli il sonno e il respiro. 

"Hai fatto quello che ti ho chiesto?"   
"Sì, altezza. Saremo pronti a mezzanotte."  
"Bene."


	3. Valerius

Valerius ha otto anni e viene da lontano. Nel palazzo in riva al lago nessuno ha i capelli tanto ricci o la pelle tanto scura. È diverso, ma non gli importa più. Gli piacciono i libri, il lago, e giocare con Siegfried. Giocano a ogni sorta di cose, ma a Valerius piace che il gioco abbia senso. L'impossibile lo spaventa un po', l'idea che tutto vale, che tutto può succedere e che quello che sai all'improvviso non serve più a niente. Anche in questo, Valerius è diverso dagli altri bambini. Ma a Siegfried non importa, e allora va bene così. A Valerius piace anche Odette, perché viene da lontano come lui, ma da un lontano diverso. Sa come fa male avere nostalgia di casa senza riuscire a ricordarsi cosa avesse quel posto di tanto speciale.

Valerius ha undici anni e la sua vita è perfetta. Il vecchio Van Rothbart ha smesso di fare paura: nella sua casetta in riva al lago ha sempre una tazza di tè e una storia da raccontare, e se Valerius ha una domanda non gli dà mai una risposta diretta, ma gli indica la strada per trovarla da sé. Valerius parla ancora con Odette, di tanto in tanto: è una ragazza, ma capisce. Anche lei stringe i denti, quando qualcuno le chiede come sia il posto in cui è nata, e deve ammettere che non lo sa più. È una creaturina testarda, dice quello che pensa senza paura di nessuno. Valerius sta imparando il gioco del camaleonte, ma un pochino la invidia. Per fortuna c’è Siegfried: è il migliore amico che si possa desiderare, e con lui non c'è bisogno di fare il camaleonte. Valerius giura a sé stesso che la loro amicizia durerà per sempre, e che sarà sempre trasparente come il lago nei lunghi giorni d'estate. 

Valerius ha quattordici anni ed è diventato un campione al gioco del camaleonte. Gliel'ha insegnato Van Rothbart, come tutto il resto. Si gioca così: si sta fermi prima, e si sceglie una persona. Una dama, un cortigiano, a volte un dignitario straniero… Si può giocare con chiunque, purché sia un adulto e non si accorga del gioco. Si sta fermi dunque, si guarda e si ascolta. Poi bisogna indovinare quale sia la frase che quella persona vuole sentirsi dire più di ogni altra: vuole che gli si chieda di raccontare le sue coraggiose imprese, o che si faccia un complimento a quel cappello orribile che è costato quanto una piccola fattoria? Non è facile. Quando si è proprio sicuri, ci si avvicina con un bel sorriso e si fa la prova. Più la persona è soddisfatta, maggiore è il successo. Valerius è bravissimo, e lo sa.   
Siegfried ha uno sguardo strano ultimamente, e Valerius ha paura: quel suo principe così gentile è l'unica cosa vera che gli è rimasta, e non può pensare di perderlo. Bisognerà parlargli, dirgli del gioco che Valerius ha imparato a fare così bene per lui, per Siegfried, che un giorno sarà re e non dovrà temere la sua corte, perché sarà Valerius a tenerne i fili. Forse alla prossima battuta di caccia. 

Valerius ha diciotto anni, e a volte gli sembra che le sue giornate siano un unico folle sogno. Con la giovinezza che gli canta nelle vene e le mani di Siegfried roventi sulla pelle, non sa più cosa chiedere alle stelle prima di addormentarsi. Il suo principe di fiamma e di luce lo guarda con pura, disarmante fiducia in quegli occhi così azzurri, e Valerius è andato. _Tutto ciò che sono diventato, tutti ciò che ho imparato è stato per te. È tuo, se solo vuoi accettarlo. Stanotte, e domani, e sempre se me lo permetti, se mi vuoi._ Non chiederà l'impossibile, sa che questa assurda felicità è destinata a chiudersi. Sa che lo spezzerà. Eppure non può staccarsene, si aggrappa con le unghie ai suoi scampoli di paradiso e si lascia portare in alto. Alla caduta ci penserà più tardi. 

"Valerius, sono venuta a chiederti scusa."  
"Non è colpa tua, Odette. Non è colpa di nessuno."  
"Sono anche venuta a dirti che non dovete per forza smettere. Vi coprirei. Se volete."  
È ancora sincera, Odette. Valerius lo sa, ma ormai è troppo abituato alla vita di corte. Non può lottare con un istinto che ha affinato lui stesso. Non si addestra un falco se non si vuole che uccida.   
"E perché? Cosa ci guadagni tu?"   
Odette raddrizza la schiena e i suoi occhi sono amari. Valerius la vede già con la corona in testa e un regno ai suoi piedi, una sovrana giusta e testarda.   
"L'innocenza. La coscienza pulita. La capacità di dormire la notte sapendo che la felicità del mio più caro amico non è stata distrutta a causa mia."  
"E qualche rimorso in meno quando ti porti a letto la figlia di Van Rothbart?"   
È un colpo basso. Valerius si pente di averlo detto prima ancora di finire la frase, si aspetta grida oltraggiate e quantomeno uno schiaffo. Invece Odette non risponde, e quando Valerius ha il coraggio di alzare gli occhi vede una singola lacrima sulla sua guancia pallida.   
"Non ho scelto mai nulla nella mia vita, Valerius. Nulla tranne Odile. So che lo capisci e so che stai male quanto me. Quando sarai pronto a mettere da parte queste cattiverie inutili e a parlarne da persone adulte, sai dove trovarmi."

Passano giorni prima che Valerius abbia il coraggio di affrontarla di nuovo. Non capisce come abbia potuto perdere il controllo in quel modo, lui che dice sempre la cosa giusta, che non si scopre mai. Forse stava solo cercando un motivo per odiarla, e la sua insistenza nel voler essere nobile e generosa l'ha infastidito. Forse è stato il dolore di vedersi offrire ciò che segretamente desidera eppure non può, non deve assolutamente permettersi di accettare. Quando finalmente riesce a costringersi a dirglielo - a dirle tutto, senza giochetti, senza difese - finiscono a piangere abbracciati come tanti anni fa. Per un attimo sono di nuovo due bambini che vengono da lontano, e che sanno di non poter tornare a casa. 

Valerius ha vent'anni, e il tempo non gli è bastato. Non c'è mai abbastanza tempo per prepararsi al silenzio, al vuoto dentro dove c'era qualcosa di tiepido e di prezioso e di vivo, alla sensazione che adesso il vento del nord possa passarti attraverso e urlare la sua angoscia insieme alla tua, nell'eco di quel vuoto. Il ventunesimo compleanno di Siegfried è passato, e per Valerius ha marcato una spaccatura irrimediabile in quella fetta di tempo che è sua: è la caduta, e non si può più chiudere gli occhi e illudersi di saper volare.   
Se qualcuno glielo chiedesse - e per fortuna nessuno lo fa - direbbe che quello è il giorno in cui ha iniziato a morire. 

"Valerius, aspetta. Mi serve il tuo aiuto."  
"Hai un piano?"   
"Forse."  
"Cosa devo fare?"


	4. Odile

Odile ha otto anni e non ha una mamma. Ha un papà buono con gli occhi verdi che le racconta le storie, e una bambola scolorita con i capelli di lana ispida, e un'amica che viene da lontano. Ha un lettino caldo e la pancia piena ogni sera. A volte sgattaiola nelle cucine, porta un rametto fiorito alla cuoca gentile con le mani grandi e gli occhi buoni, e corre via con un biscotto stretto in mano e il vento fra i capelli. Finché può giocare al lago con Odette, inventare qualche stramberia per sentire quella sua buffa risata singhiozzante, e poi tornarsene a casa sgambettando nella polvere, non ha nulla da chiedere alle stelle prima di dormire. 

Odile ha undici anni e un segreto. Di tutte le storie che racconta a Odette nei lunghi pomeriggi d'estate, quando il sole non vuol saperne di tramontare, ormai quasi nessuna è davvero inventata da lei. Quando vuole far sorridere la sua amica speciale, rovista fra i libri di suo padre. Ruba un pezzetto di questa storia e uno di quest'altra, finché non ha in mano un bel mosaico di tutti i colori, e quello è il suo regalo per Odette. Non ha il coraggio di dirglielo. E se non volesse più essere sua amica? Odile non vuole rinunciare alle loro corse sotto gli alberi, alle risate, alla sensazione di non essere tutta sola. Forse un giorno, quando saranno grandi, glielo dirà.   
Suo padre le sorride quando la sorprende fra le pagine, le dice di andarsene a giocare fuori con la sua amica, che i libri non vanno da nessuna parte. Odile non capisce: nemmeno Odette se ne andrà. Lo ha promesso. _Ci sarò anche domani, e dopo, tutti i giorni finché non avremo tutte e due i capelli grigi_, ha promesso Odette. E Odile le ha creduto. 

Odile ha quattordici anni e adesso sa cosa chiedere alle stelle. Chiede la stessa cosa ogni sera, con le lacrime agli occhi e uno strano dolore in fondo al petto: chiede un altro giorno. Un altro giorno sospeso in un'infanzia di sole, un altro giorno prima che Odette si accorga che la sua promessa è impossibile. Perché Odette è una principessa, e Odile è appena un gradino sopra la servitù, e non ci si può fare niente. Si può solo sperare di avere un altro giorno per sentirla ridere, un altro giorno per tenerle la mano, prima che il baratro si spalanchi ai loro piedi e le divida per sempre.   
È stato suo padre a parlarle della differenza fra lei e Odette. Lo ha fatto con la voce calma e morbida delle favole, ma con gli occhi tristi. Odile ha ascoltato, e ha capito, e ha cercato di rassegnarsi. Si è rassegnata a tante cose nella sua breve vita: a non avere una mamma, a contare gli spiccioli ogni domenica sera, a chinare la testa quando un nobile della corte la guarda con troppa insistenza. Ma questa è più difficile, e Odile non è sicura di voler ammettere il perché. 

Odile ha diciassette anni ed è nei pasticci. Non sa esattamente come e quando sia potuto succedere, ma si è lasciata cambiare le carte in tavola e all'improvviso non sa più giocare. L'amicizia sincera che la legava a Odette, quell'affetto tenero e infantile che le permetteva di stringersi al cuore ogni tiepido istante senza chiedere altro che un momento in più, senza preavviso è diventato un vuoto divorante allo stomaco, un tremore incontrollabile delle dita, un rossore che le prende le guance e le orecchie e non se ne va più. Non sa cosa le sia preso, quel pomeriggio nella sua soffitta. Non sa spiegare dove abbia trovato il coraggio di dire quelle parole, l'incoscienza di chiudere gli occhi e perdersi nel battito del cuore di Odette, così veloce sotto la pelle, sotto le sue labbra. Ora Odile non può più accontentarsi di pregare le stelle per un altro giorno. Si ritrova suo malgrado a chiedere ciò che non dovrebbe - un'impossibilità così enorme che si sente sciocca anche solo a pensarla. 

"Odile. C'è qualcosa di cui dovremmo parlare."  
"Dimmi, papà."  
Odile sorride, si siede davanti alla sua tazza di tè. C'è sempre una tazza di tè sul tavolo scheggiato del pianterreno, per scaldarsi le mani e addolcire le parole amare.   
"Ormai sei una donna, e sono preoccupato per tutto il tempo che passi a corte. Una giovane graziosa e di umili origini è un facile bersaglio per ogni sorta di attenzioni, specie quelle sbagliate."  
"Ne abbiamo già parlato, papà. I nobili sono quel che sono, non ci si può fare granché. Ma non è niente, sto bene, e ho le mie strategie per evitare… situazioni scomode. Dopotutto, mi hai insegnato tu quali sono le piante da usare."  
"Mi sentirei meglio se potessi persuaderti a prendere marito, ma so riconoscere una battaglia persa in partenza."  
Silenzio. Odile sorseggia il suo tè, e non si esprime. Ha paura di tradire il suo segreto, di mettere nei guai Odette.   
"Odile, so che non è facile. Ma devi lasciarla andare."  
Come non detto. Maledizione a suo padre e alla sua dannata mania di sapere sempre tutto. Ma non c'è giudizio in quegli occhi verdi, solo un sorriso triste e infinitamente tenero. E Odile piange senza potersi fermare, finché il tè nella tazza incrinata è freddo e sa di sale. 

"Odile."  
"Sì, Altezza?"   
"Vorrei parlarti. Si tratta di Odette."  
Pausa. Panico. Se il principe sospetta, se è venuto a sapere… Odile rischia grosso. Deve proteggere suo padre. Deve proteggere Odette.   
"Sì, Altezza."  
Il principe si allontana lungo i corridoi del palazzo, seguito dai bisbigli dei cortigiani e da Odile a rispettosa distanza.   
Un salottino vuoto, accogliente. Un fuoco nel camino, un divano. Odile non si siede. Le manca l'aria.   
"Odile, un tempo eravamo amici ed è in nome di quell'amicizia che ti prego di rispondermi con sincerità. Ti prometto che sei al sicuro qui, e che non ci saranno conseguenze spiacevoli né per te, né per tuo padre. Mi dirai la verità?"   
Odile è sorpresa dal cambiamento nella voce di Siegfried, nella sua postura, nei suoi occhi. Sembra così onesto, così… vulnerabile. Che sia davvero innamorato di Odette? E se anche fosse, questo cosa significherebbe per Odile? Ma è passato troppo tempo, bisogna rispondere.   
"Sì, Altezza. Sarò sincera."  
Potrebbe essere una bugia, Odile non è sicura. Dipende tutto dalla domanda che seguirà.   
"La ami?"   
Eccola lì, la domanda-lama, dritta al cuore di Odile. Disarmante, imprevista, semplice eppure incommensurabilente complicata. Odile sa di conoscere la risposta solo nel momento in cui la pronuncia, con la stessa semplicità.   
"Sì."  
Pausa. A Odile manca l'aria. Il principe fissa le fiamme, contrae e rilassa più volte la mascella, sembra che si faccia violenza per non parlare. Poi, sommessamente:  
"Allora trova un modo, Odile. Io sono sotto gli occhi della corte e non posso agire, ma preferisco uno scandalo piuttosto di condannarci entrambi. Fa' qualcosa."  
È una preghiera e un ordine al tempo stesso. Odile lascia la stanza con il fiato corto e gli occhi pieni di lacrime roventi che non sa spiegarsi. Fatica a credere che sia successo davvero, ma non dimentica. Nemmeno per un istante dimentica che forse, stavolta, il destino è nelle sue mani.

Odile ha vent'anni da meno di ventiquattro ore. Il compleanno di Odette si avvicina, e con esso la separazione definitiva. Odile dovrebbe farsi da parte - l'avrebbe già fatto, se Odette glielo avesse chiesto. Ma Odette le chiede di restare, notte dopo notte, non con le parole ma con la stretta delle sue braccia, con le unghie nella sua carne, con le lacrime che asciuga di nascosto mentre la porta si chiude a dividerle di nuovo. E Odile ricorda le parole del principe, comando e supplica, un amico di infanzia con la voce di un re. E le viene in mente che da bambina era la migliore a inventare giochi, storie e avventure. Ha letto tutti i libri, conosce tutti i finali. Ci deve essere un altro finale per questa storia, basta trovarlo. È ora di inventarsi una soluzione, una che asciughi le lacrime di Odette e non ne faccia scorrere altre mai più.


	5. Fine

Il lago scintilla sotto la luna, uno specchio per le stelle nella notte più breve dell'anno. I laghi non compiono grandi imprese, ma guardano e ascoltano. E questo lago guarda dipanarsi il piano di Odile, un piano così perfettamente folle che potrebbe perfino funzionare. 

C'è un grande ballo stanotte, al castello in riva al lago. Un ballo in maschera per la notte di mezza estate, un lungo crepuscolo di danze e banchetti prima delle poche ore di oscurità. I quattro ingranaggi del piano sono pronti ad entrare in movimento, sanno che ci sarà poco tempo per agire. Il lago è immobile e sembra trattenere il fiato, sospeso in attesa. 

Il principe Siegfried ha danzato con ogni dama della corte. Sorride e suda. Tutti sanno che stanotte annuncerà ufficialmente il suo fidanzamento, gli lanciano occhiate solidali e tentano di nascondere la curiosità. Nessuno ha capito niente.   
Il giovane cortigiano dalla pelle d'ebano alimenta indiscriminatamente ogni singolo pettegolezzo e si assicura che la corte si interroghi sull'identità della futura regina. Quando il momento arriverà, vogliono tutti gli occhi su Siegfried. Sarà un gioco di prestigio, il migliore di tutti.  
La principessa straniera indossa un abito splendido, perle e raso scintillante, e una maschera di piume di cigno. Si muove da una sala all'altra con passo aggraziato, silenziosa e sicura di sé. Nessuno nota il tremore delle sue dita sul corrimano dello scalone.   
La figlia del precettore finisce di allacciare l'abito maledettamente scomodo e recupera la maschera bianca dal cassetto. Prende fiato e ascolta, aspetta i rintocchi solenni della torre. L’orologio non ha fretta, forse non sa quanto è importante stanotte. Pochi istanti e avrà inizio il caos. 

La torre batte il dodicesimo rintocco.  
La corte si riunisce, sete e broccati si specchiano fra le mille candele del padiglione estivo, nell'acqua nera di notte.   
Il principe tende la mano alla giovane dama vestita di raso candido, la sua voce esita sulle prime parole del suo discorso ma poi prende sicurezza. Di tanto in tanto i suoi occhi sembrano fissarsi per un attimo su un punto alle spalle della principessa straniera, nella folla indistinta di cortigiani.   
"Ed è una grande gioia per me, al cospetto di questa corte e di sua maestà mia madre, chiedere ufficialmente la mano della principessa Odette del regno di-"   
Un grido si divora il finale del discorso, perfettamente in orario. La folla si apre, e all'estremità opposta del padiglione si staglia una figura solitaria. Una giovane donna in un abito di raso e perle, la maschera di piume di cigno sul viso. Il principe guarda l'una e poi l'altra, confuso. La corte mormora, poi parlotta, poi strepita. Che sta succedendo? Due principesse identiche?   
Le due Odette gridano, il principe tentenna, la regina è diventata pallida come la luna. Nessuno sa che pesci pigliare, a maggior ragione perché tutti i presenti sono aristocratici e dunque poco abituati al pensiero e all'azione diretta. Tutto procede come da programma. 

Odile incrocia lo sguardo di Odette sotto le due maschere identiche. È il momento di rischio più alto, non si può sbagliare ora. Un bel respiro ed ecco le mani di Odette sulle spalle, ecco che l'equilibrio è irrimediabilmente perduto, ecco l'istante in cui sembra di volare… Ecco il lago nero che l'avvolge e lo spruzzo che ricade in gocce rilucenti, mille e mille candele.

Una maschera bianca galleggia sulla superficie di nuovo calma. Il vecchio Van Rothbart chiude gli occhi e rivolge alle stelle una preghiera muta, una supplica allo spazio oscuro fra i punti di luce. _Silliya, veglia sulla nostra bambina. Silliya, amore mio, aiutami._ Poi riapre gli occhi e avanza con decisione nel cerchio di luce. Reciterà la sua parte, per la sua Odile e per gli altri che ha visto crescere e ridere e innamorarsi. Il prezzo è alto, ma ogni felicità si paga.

Uno sconosciuto con una luce febbrile negli occhi verdi si fa largo tra i cortigiani, prende per un braccio la dama in bianco rimasta immobile, attonita, sul ciglio del padiglione. La corte strepita. Dunque la falsa Odette era la figlia del precettore? Doveva essere un piano per accalappiare il principe e mettere le mani sul regno. Ma una ragazza plebea non potrebbe mai architettare qualcosa del genere da sola, deve avere l'appoggio di qualcuno a corte. 

Né il vecchio né la giovane in bianco sono grandi attori, ma Valerius lo è. La corte pende dalle sue labbra, sono anni che costruisce meticolosamente il suo ruolo. Con abilità semina il dubbio e il sospetto, getta sterpi sul fuoco già divampante del disordine e dell'incertezza. La corte strepita, poi protesta, poi grida. Nessuno capisce niente. Nessuno si accorge che il vecchio e la dama sono spariti, finché il principe Siegfried non alza la voce per invitare tutti a rientrare al castello. Calmo e sicuro di sé, promette che la questione sarà risolta. Chiede un volontario per andare alla casetta del precettore e fare giustizia. Valerius avanza, pronto, come se non aspettasse altro che un'occasione per provare il suo valore.

La regina pallida come la luna si lascia scortare nelle sue stanze. La corte si scambia occhiate accusatorie, si divide in fazioni, si disperde borbottando fra i saloni. Poi torna il silenzio, perché il silenzio torna sempre.

La notte più corta dell’anno copre ancora il castello, è un manto d’ossidiana che le candele s’illudono di disperdere per un breve istante. Qualcosa spezza il silenzio e la superficie del lago, un viso pallido e stremato dalla fatica, un abito di raso bianco fradicio e pesante, così pesante. Odile ha temuto di non farcela. Ma è quasi arrivata ormai, ed ecco che dal buio del bosco si stacca un’ombra, un pezzetto di notte che le corre incontro nell’acqua bassa, ed ecco due braccia tiepide del vento d’estate che la sollevano, la stringono su un seno di cui conosce a memoria ogni palpito, ogni sussulto. Odette ha temuto che non ce la facesse. Ma adesso è qui, e l’acqua non fa più paura.

Nella casetta fra i tronchi, Siegfried e Valerius sparano un colpo ciascuno dalla finestra. Più tardi diranno alla corte riunita che giustizia è fatta, e nessuno si farà domande. Gli aristocratici sono poco abituati al pensiero autonomo, per fortuna. Il vecchio Van Rothbart li guarda con gli occhi lucidi, li abbraccia un’ultima volta, questi bambini a cui ha insegnato a contare e che ormai sono uomini.

“Trovate qualcuno che prenda il mio posto. Mi seccherebbe che tutti questi libri finissero abbandonati, e poi bisogna pensare al bene dei bambini.”

Valerius lo rassicura, promette che ci penserà lui. Con la mano stretta in quella di Siegfried tutto è possibile, e ora che hanno vinto la battaglia si può iniziare a sperare che la guerra non sia davvero persa in partenza. Si aggrappa a questo scampolo di paradiso, e stavolta non ha intenzione di lasciare la presa. Non vuole cadere di nuovo. Stavolta ha un po’ paura.

“Con lo scandalo che tirerà su il presunto annegamento di Odette, per un po’ non si parlerà più di matrimonio. Ma il mondo è pieno di principesse, e prima o poi…”  
“Non dirlo nemmeno. Non c’è nessuna principessa nel mio futuro, e tu lo sai.”

Siegfried guarda Valerius, gli occhi blu quasi febbrili. _Dimmi che lo sai. Dimmi che sei sicuro di me, di noi._ Gli risponde un sorriso, un bacio che per la prima volta si prende tutto il tempo del mondo. Adesso ce l’hanno. E Siegfried si sente immortale. Sa che con Valerius accanto non dovrà mai guardarsi le spalle. Sa, in quel luogo remoto dentro di sé in cui si sanno le cose terribili, che stanotte si è messo in moto qualcosa di grande. Il masso rotola a valle sempre più veloce, e Siegfried non vede l’ora di scoprire cosa si potrà costruire sulle macerie, nella sua scia.

Odette e Odile rientrano ora dal lago, con gli occhi brillanti di fatica, di paura, e di trionfo. Mentre Odile sparisce nella sua stanza per indossare un abito asciutto, Odette si liscia nervosamente la gonna di raso nero, giocherella con l’orlo del cappuccio che l’ha tenuta nascosta nel buio fino a un attimo fa. Non sa se ringraziare o scusarsi.

“Dove andrete ora, Odette?”  
Odette non esita, ci ha pensato a lungo e sa che c’è un solo posto dove portare Odile e suo padre.  
“A casa mia. Con un po’ di fortuna, i miei saranno felici di vedermi.”  
“E se non lo sono?”  
“Beh, ormai sarò lì e non potranno farci granché. E poi, ho tutta la famiglia che mi serve.”

Arrossisce, abbassa gli occhi. Non ammette quanto la renda immensamente felice la mano paterna di Van Rothbart sulla sua spalla, il bacio leggero sulla sua guancia che Odile deposita passando, senza pensare, come se non ci fosse cosa più naturale al mondo. Non lo ammette perché non ha voce, ma le lacrime nei suoi occhi scuri parlano per lei.

“Odette, devo confessarti una cosa. Tutte quelle storie che ti raccontavo, quando eravamo bambine… non le ho mai davvero inventate io.”  
Odile non saprebbe dire perché le siano uscite di bocca queste parole e non altre. Forse era semplicemente arrivato il momento, o forse il tuffo nel lago le ha infradiciato i pensieri, o magari era sbagliato andarsene da qui e lasciare in sospeso il suo segreto. Odette ascolta, e ride. Eccola, quella sua risata singhiozzante che le toglie il respiro, e un po’ lo toglie anche a Odile.  
“Lo so. Lo sapevo.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì. Ma erano più belle quando le raccontavi tu.”

L’alba tinge il cielo di rosa e di nebbia. La notte più breve dell’anno volge al termine, e con lei la nostra storia. È tempo di scrivere il finale, e per i nostri quattro protagonisti è tempo di scrivere qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che non potrà mai essere raccontato se non dalle loro voci. 

Un principe cammina con più sicurezza al fianco dell’uomo che ama, pronto a svolgere il filo di una menzogna per salvare la cosa più vera di tutte, pronto a prendere il suo posto in un mondo che finalmente sa di poter domare.   
Una principessa e una giovane dama in abiti di raso e perle, maschere di piume nere sul viso, si stringono forte le mani mentre la carrozza senza insegne si allontana verso il mistero di un nuovo giorno.   
Un vecchio precettore, con il cuore gonfio di dolore e gli occhi scintillanti di orgoglio, abbandona la sua casa e i bambini che ha visto crescere nel nome della felicità di un’amatissima figlia.   
Un volo di cigni s’innalza nel cielo sempre più azzurro.   
Un lago silenzioso scintilla nel doppio chiarore dell’alba e delle candele, e si prepara ad ascoltare la prossima storia.


End file.
